Chase/Trivia
*Chase is a German Shepherd. *Chase is seven years old. *He is best friends with Marshall. *Chase is approximately the fastest of the pups. *Chase is the second character to appear in the series, but the first to speak a line. *Chase was the tallest member of the PAW Patrol until Everest's debut *According to the PAW Patrol's official Instagram account, Chase was the first member to join the team. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VdF_B1kuMvaHviMjTUSfAIEqUZzdTbJw/view *Chase's name is most likely a reference to a police chase. *At first, Chase was not an expert at Pup Pup Boogie. This is resolved later in the same episode. *Chase is allergic to the scents of cats and birds and would sneeze when Chase sniffs the scent of cats and birds, or when feathers and cat fur touches his nose. **Despite the allergy to birds, Chase never sneezed once when Little Hootie was on his nose. This may imply that Chase is only allergic to certain types of feathers. *Chase is the first member of the PAW Patrol to have a birthday party (from "Pups Turn on the Lights"). *Chase is the first member of the PAW Patrol to temporarily have a different job (from "Pup Pup Boogie"). *His voice in the UK from Season 1 to Season 4 was Hayden Hunter who also voices Gil from the Bubble Guppies. *In "Pups Save a Toof," it is revealed that Chase is afraid of the dentist, just like Alex. His fear was resolved and he got his tooth pulled out in this episode. *Chase has been first called for a mission 155 times, the most out of all of the pups. *Chase has been called for backup 30 times. *Chase has been called into action (either a first response or backup) 185 times, the most out of all the pups. *In "Pups and the Very Big Baby" he thought Cap'n Turbot was stuck inside a whale. *He and Zuma competed against each other at Pup Pup Boogie. *Chase was given a semi-new look in Season 2. He was given a special "Spy" gear. **With his "wall walker" boots as part of his spy gear, Chase is also the first pup to sport any kind of footwear. *Chase is the first pup to be first called for a mission from the PAW Patroller. *He hates the smell of the excessive amount of liver, shown in "The New Pup". *Chase finally first-deployed with Everest in "Pups Save Skye". *Chase first-deployed with Tracker in "Tracker Joins the Pups!", making him the first pup to have been deployed with each pup in each mission. *Chase is allergic to flowers. *Chase is shown to be skilled in pig calling as seen in "Pups Save the Fireworks". *Chase's Super Spy gear appears to be a reference to both SWAT (due to their use of specialized gear) and Covert Special Forces like the Navy SEALS (know to have specially trained dogs for covert military operations and high tech gear). *In "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips", Chase was revealed to have a teddy bear named "Officer Bear" as a young pup. *Chase shows that he cares very much for his teammates, as he tends to whimper when something has gone wrong. *Chase is the first pup to go on a special mission (in Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown: by guarding the Barkingburg Crown) *Chase is the first pup to be seen in his Air Patrol gear (in "Air Pups"). *A giant balloon of Chase was flown during the 2017 and 2018 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *Chase is the last of the main six pups to become a merpup (in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis") Category:Protagonist Trivia Category:Dog Trivia Category:Partially Protected